Jealous Much?
by UnderTheLights16
Summary: One shot about Zevie because they would have been an awesome couple if they were given a chance. How to rock was an awesome show.


**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my other one-shot! There are still fans out there :) I decided to write one more and here it is. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or the characters in this story. **

Stevie stormed into the band room furiously. Zander ran quickly behind her.

"Stevie wait" He tried to grab her arm but she pulled it away. She sat down on the couch.

"Wait for what? For you to ruin my life even more?" Stevie answered.

"No I didn't mean to. I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was doing" Zander replied.

Stevie tried not to look at Zander.

"Do you realize how much i like Justin cole? I can't believe you embarrassed me like that in front of him"

Zander kicked the floor with his feet as he tried to explain.

"You know that wasn't my intention...I just wanted him to stop talking to you. I guess I got jealous"

Stevie scoffed. "Jealous? Of what? That I'm close friends with the most popular guy in school but you're not?"

Zander stood closer to Stevie.

"No I didn't mean that. I was jealous because..." Zander stopped talking.

"Tell me" Stevie pressured

"Because..." 

"Because why!" Stevie was getting angrier.

Zander stood quiet looking at the ground.

"So what I said was true you are jealous that I'm friends with him but you're not. That's pathetic."

Zander quickly answered "No that's not it." 

"Then what is it?" Stevie asked 

Again Zander was silent 

"Zander I'm tired of your games I'm not waiting any more. I'm gonna count to 3 and if you don't answer I'm leaving an ignoring you for at least 3 days. Okay….3...2...1... That's it I'm leaving" Stevie told him.

Stevie stood up to leave and was about to walk out the door when Zander pulled her back in. 

"SERIOUSLY!" Stevie yelled 

"I'm sorry. The reason I was jealous was because... I like you. There I said it! Don't hit me"  
Zander flinched but Stevie didn't move. 

"You what?" Stevie asked confused. 

"I like you ok. That's why I was jealous" 

Stevie wasn't buying it. 

"No. Give me the real reason" 

"That is the real reason"

"No... No one would fall for me. I mean that's why i cared about Justin so much tonight. I thought he was starting to like me. I mean who would like me. I'm not pretty or girly or special. I'm just a bass player in a band. Who would like me?" 

"Stevie, don't say that. You are beautiful. You are special. You are one of a kind. It's true you're not like most girls but that's what makes you...you. Stevie you stand out. And of course Justin likes you. I mean why do you think I interfered? Stevie, I'm not joking here. I really like you. But... I know you like Justin. Guess I'm no match for a hot, popular, rich guy." 

"I still don't believe you. You probably say that to every girl. How do i know this isn't an excuse or a bet you made with the guys." 

"What? After that speech you don't believe me. What will it take?! Do you know how long I've been fighting this feeling? I can't fight this feeling anymore. You know what I'll prove it to you- "

Zander quickly leaned in and kissed Stevie on the lips. 

"There. Now do you believe me" Zander whispered. 

Silence 

"Zander ... I -" 

"Let me guess. You don't like me and you want Justin instead. Fine just go ahead and-" Zander started saying quietly while looking at the ground. 

Stevie made him shut up, lifted his chin and pulled closer to kiss him back. This time neither of them let go. That is... until the rest of the band walked in. 

"OMG! You two! Awww! Kacey yelled. 

"Since when?" Nelson asked confused. 

"Stevie likes Zander?" Kevin asked. 

"Not sure, but I'll take it as a yes" Zander replied. 

Everyone stared at Stevie. She stood silent for a moment then smiled. 

"It's a yes" she responded 

"So if you like me will you be ,you know willing to be ummm possibly... Uh could you...hmmm you know ummmm-"

"I never thought I'd see the day where Zander was scared to ask a girl out" Nelson laughed. 

"I'm not scared!" Zander said defensively. 

"Then ask her" Kacey said. 

"Ummm would you... Liketowriteasongwithme" he said quickly. 

Everyone stared at him while Stevie laughed. 

"I mean would you go out with me, Stevie" Zander asked. 

"No" Stevie answered seriously. 

Everyone stared at Stevie and then she started laughing. 

"Kidding. I'd love to" Stevie said as she hugged Zander.


End file.
